Adolescente Otra Vez
by Lolit
Summary: Reeditado. Ciertos Mortífagos intentan matar a Draco con una poción pero lo convierten en adolescente. ¿Ir a Hogwarts? Y esa niña... ¿Tan igual a él? Pero... ¿Por qué no recuerda quién es? DG.
1. Nota de la autora

_**Adolescente Otra Vez**_

**_Esta historia ìba por su capítulo nueve, cuando decidí no seguir esctribiéndola, porque quería escribirla nuevamente. Se darán cuenta ((los que ya iban por el capítulo nueve)) que camibé muchas cosas, especialmente cambié la condición de Draco. El no sabe sobre la niña, verán, ni siqueira sabe que es Draco Malfoy._**

**_También le cambié el nombre a la hija de Virginia y Draco, ahora se llamará Estrella Galilea Weasley, que verán, no lleva el apellido Malfoy._**

**_También le cambiaré el nombre a los hijos de Harry, en vez de Axel y Cindy, serán James y Llily, me parece lo correcto._**

**_Los demás personajes, Ephram, Brian, Flint, William, serán los mismos, y me olvidaba de Elianne. _**

**_En cuanto a Eli y Brian, no serán los amigos de Galilea (que es asía como la llaman y no por su primer nombre, luego eso lo diré el por qué), ya que he decidido que no sea tan abierta, más bien, más cerrada, ya saben, por lo que paso durante toda su infancia. Su amigo incondicional seguirá siendo Ephram, y se sumarán James y William, ya que el primero, será mas condescendiente con su "hermana"._**

**_Y respecto a la relación entre Virginia y la pequeña, será muy escasa, por lo antes mencionado._**

**_Esta nueva historia, es más bien más dramática que la anterior versión, así que no tendrá humor, pero promete tener romance, eso lo prometo._**

**_Con respecto a Draco y a Galilea, cuando Draco vuelva al colegio, no sabrán quién es el otro, pero mi intención es insinuar el incesto, pero no sé si jugaré con él, no creo que esté bien, pero espero sus opiniones respecto al tema._**

**_Hasta ahora, esas son mis aclaraciones, y gracias a todos los que me darán esta nueva oportunidad._**

**_Prometo escribir rápido, era para los primeros días de Febrero, pero me he concentrado mucho en escribir en borrador todos los capítulos, hay mucho que escribir._**

**_Espero pulir más las situaciones y no dejar tantas interrogantes, sin más, dejo que lean el Prólogo. _**

**_Lolit._**

**_((si quieren la antigua versión, se las puedo enviar por e-mail))_**


	2. Intento fallido

_**Adolescente Otra Vez**_

**Summary: Ciertos Mortífagos intentan matar a Draco con una poción, pero lo convierten en adolescente. ¿Ir a Hogwarts? Y esa niña... ¿Tan igual a él? Pero... ¿Por qué no recuerda quién es? DG.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de Rowling y la Warner. Hay personajes nuevos que si son míos, si quieres usarlo, tan solo avísame.**

**Capítulo 00: Intento fallido**

Sudaba, como creía que nunca antes lo había hecho. Respiraba agitadamente, parecía que apenas ingresaba el oxígeno a sus pulmones. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto había corrido y no sabía en donde estaba; ni a donde iba.

Solo tenía cuatro nombres en mente. El primero era en quién debía confiar; el segundo era el qué lo iba a ayudar, el tercero era a quién debía encontrar y el cuarto nombre pertenecía a la persona que debía proteger.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños; no debía olvidar ninguno de esos nombres; su vida dependía de ello.

Julie se lo había dicho.

_- No entiendo nada, Julie._

_- ¡Lo sé! Pero no hay tiempo. Tan solo escúchame. Recuerda esos cuatro nombres. Es muy importante. Tienes que huir lo más que puedas; yo te trasladaré a un lugar y luego corre. Sé que te ayudarán, yo enviaré la señal. Yo trataré de detener a los que quieran hacerte daño._

_- ¿Dónde iré¿Por qué tengo que huir?_

_- Tienes que proteger a la persona que te indiqué. Sé que apenas sabes el nombre, pero tienes que hacerlo, solo tú puedes protegerla._

_- ¿Y sus padres?_

_- Su madre no deja que nadie se le acerque, es un peligro para la propia niña, pero luego sabrás. Escúchame. – tomó aire, estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar para todos lados. El tiempo se agotaba. – Recuerdas que cuando despertaste dije que no sabía exactamente quién eras, que solo sabía tu nombre._

_- Sí, claro, tú me salvaste la vida._

_- Mentí. Sé quién eres._

_- Merrick Semthley, tu lo dijiste._

_- Ese no es tu verdadero nombre – Julie fue hacia un armario y extrajo dos varitas, la de ella y la de él. – Esto te pertenece._

_- ¿Qué? Julie... no entiendo nada._

_-Eres un mago. Y yo también._

_Estaba perplejo. No entendía absolutamente nada. Su cabeza le dolía con gran intensidad._

_- No hay tiempo. Mira, sé que es difícil y complicado entender todo esto, pero tengo que protegerte, es mi misión._

_- ¿Misión?_

_- Luego te explicaré, si logro sobrevivir – dijo como si fuera lo más natural._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Tu vida y la de la pequeña son las que importan, yo te buscaré cuando pueda._

_- ¿Mi nombre no es Merrick?_

_- No. Siento no haberte dicho nada de esto antes, pero no podía hacerlo. Los de la Orden te explicarán todo, ellos te ayudaran. Pero recuerda, tienes que retomar la misión que habías asumido, antes que perdieras tu memoria, y tu identidad. Esa niña, es la salvación de todo el mundo mágico y el no mágico; pero si toma el mal camino, también puede ser la perdición de ambos mundos._

_No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. Solo sabía que no sabía nada. Julie, la persona que le dio refugio y que le salvó la vida, lo cuidó cuando estuvo inconsciente estaba brindándole demasiadas revelaciones juntas. Estaba muy confundido. No era para menos. ¿Cómo puedes tomarte que de un momento para otro te dicen que eres mago, que tu nombre no es tu nombre, unos locos quieren asesinarte y tienes que proteger a una niña, porque ella es la salvación de todo un mundo? Sinceramente, para nada bien. Parecía que esa niña era como una bomba a punto de estallar y el tenía que cortar un cable, si elegía el correcto, salvaba al mundo, y si no... lo destruía. Era mucha presión. Pero confiaba en Julie, sabía que ella decía la verdad._

_- Ahora, es tiempo que te vayas, no te separes de tu varita mágica._

_- Tienes que venir también, si corremos peligro... debes huir. ¡No puedo permitir que algo te pase!_

_- ¡No! Por Merlín. Estos riesgos yo decidí tomarlos, no estaré sola, llegaran refuerzos, lo sé. Ahora, recoge tu varita, y toca la tetera, y corre todo lo que puedas._

_Miró la tetera, tenía que obedecer._

_- Un segundo, tengo otra cosa para darte._

_Se escuchaban pasos, había gente. Las cosas comenzaban a estallarse, no sabía que hacer, tomó lo que Julie le dio y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tenía que irse. Vio por última vez a Julie, ella estaba lista para protegerlo. Le debía la vida por segunda vez._

Necesitaba esa ayuda, así que siguió corriendo, aunque sus piernas casi no respondieran.

Tropezó. El dolor de su cabeza aumentó. No podía evitar esa angustia que lo estaba invadiendo. No podía negar que estaba asustado.

Escuchaba pasos. Se estremeció. Aferró con fuerza la varita y trató de ponerse de pié.

Alguien lo pateó y le hicieron beber algo a la fuerza sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

La quemaba la garganta, era como fuego. Se le nubló la vista. Sentía que moriría. Las personas rieron. Trató de ponerse en pié, pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas.

¡El no debía morir, no podía! Julie se había sacrificado para protegerlo.

Se concentró, pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas, repitió mentalmente lo que debía recordar.

Los hombres reían cruelmente, y no llegaron a escuchar sus últimos susurros.

- Albus... ayudará; confiar... Severus; proteger... Estrella...; encontrar... – no le quedaban más fuerzas, todo estaba borroso, sus ojos se cerraban – a... Virginia.

El silencio fue roto por las risas de los Mortífagos, habían cumplido su misión. Draco Malfoy había muerto.

**Nota de autora:**

**Nuevamente comenzar... esté prólogo me gusta más, siento que esta historia va a ser mejor que la primer versión, espero que les guste más. Ahí comencé con Draco, como verán, no sabe quién es, así que se dan una idea lo que sucederá. Nos vemos en la próxima semana. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Lolit.**


	3. El deseo de recordar

_**Adolescente Otra Vez**_

**Disclaimer: **HP no me pertenece, los utilizo solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** hay dos tipos de cursiva, los recuerdos y los pensamientos. Supongo que se sabrán diferenciar. Cuando hay un recuerdo, los pensamientos estarán normales. ¿De acuerdo?

**_Capítulo 01: El deseo de recordar_**

_Sentía que tenía fiebre y la cabeza le dolía. Estaba muy cansado. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la vista. Se mareó. Trató de sentarse en la cama pero no podía. No había sido muy buena idea. De a poco trató de sentarse, así estaba mejor, miró sus manos, estaban lastimadas. No sabía en donde estaba, las paredes grises y humedas, escuchaba la lluvia y veía como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana. En realidad... ni siquiera recordaba quién era, menos iba a saber en donde estaba. Tenía puesta una pijama y unas vendas en la cabeza, notó que la cama era bastante cómoda y estaba agradecido por ello. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una angustia que lo estaba carcomiendo, sentía que no era ahí donde debía estar, que su lugar era en otro sitio, sentía una sensación rara, como de abandono. Pero no que a él lo habían abandonado, sino que él estaba abandonando a alguien._

_Escuchó unos pasos, alguien venía en su encuentro. Cabellos rubios, muchacha alta, se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, y ligeramente tenía una mezcla de temor y angustia. Algo no estaba muy bien, él lo notaba. En ese momento, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas a esa joven, ella tenía que tener las respuestas del por qué él estaba así, así que le preguntaría, pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que la muchacha, solo lo abrazó y murmuró que se alegraba que aún estuviese con vida._

* * *

Abrió los ojos. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Las paredes eran grises y las sábanas de esa cama eran azules. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba completamente solo. La cabeza le dolía tanto o más que antes. Se removió incómodo unos momentos hasta poner en orden sus pensamientos. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Algo estaba mal. ¿Qué era ese lugar? No recordaba nunca haber estado ahí. ¿Y por que estaba ahí? Si horas atrás estaba... 

"_Julie"_

¡Lo acababa de recordar! Como podía haberse olvidado... ¡Perdiendo el tiempo preocupándose por qué no sabía donde estaba! Julie era más importante, y por lo que parecía, ella no estaba ahí. ¿Y si le había pasado algo por protegerlo? Y... ¿Qué era esa Orden que Julie mencionaba tanto? Ese afán de protegerlo ¿Por qué era un mago y él no lo recordaba?

Se recostó. El dolor iba en aumento, y no tenía por qué torturarse tanto, el sabía que Julie estaba bien, sentía que Julie estaba bien. Tenía esa esperanza y por nada del mundo la iba a perder. Julie _debía_ estar bien.

Era la segunda vez que pasaba por algo similar. Aquella vez también le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero con la diferencia que ahora le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y todos sus huesos, ardían. Todo el ardía. Sentía que tenía mucha fiebre. Y en esa ocasión, Julie había ido en su encuentro. Una sonrisa amarga recorrió fugazmente su rostro pálido.

- Por lo que veo, ya despertaste, Draco.

Se asustó. Lo había tomado desprevenido, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y no había notado que no estaba solo. No lo había escuchado entrar. Inconscientemente, agarró la varita que Julie le había entregado, y en la otra, estrechó con fuerza ese colgante tan importante.

Un hombre alto, delgado, con un atuendo muy extraño y anteojos en forma de media luna le sonreía de manera cordial. Se denotaba preocupación y alivio en su mirada.

- ¿Draco? Disculpe, pero yo...

Se llevo una mano a su cabeza. _"Julie me dijo... Julie dijo que yo no soy quién creía que era, entonces... ¿Mi nombre es Draco?"_

- ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo? – preguntó con duda, desconfianza. No sabía si podía confiar en él, pero su sed de información podía más que todos sus interrogantes.

- Verás... primero me presentaré. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y si sé – el ex director del colegio Hogwarts se vio interrumpido por Draco.

- ¡Albus! Julie lo mencionó antes de... - se movió incómodo. Nuevamente la preocupación y el temor estaban a la orden del día.

- Para que te quedes tranquilo, tu amiga, _Julie, _está fuera de peligro. Pero por el momento, no podrán verse. Ella está muy contenta que estes bien, velaba mucho por tu seguridad. Todos estos años (16, para ser más exactos) ella cuidó de ti, porque sabía el peligro que corrías. Pero prudentemente, se mantuvo alejada del contacto con los magos y de nosotros. Para ese entonces, ella no pertenecía a nuestro grupo. Años más tarde, ella recurrió a mi, y me informó sobre tu estado, que estabas bien, pero sin recuerdos. En todos esos años, no recordabas nada de tu pasado. Pero creímos que era mejor así. Estabas a salvo y bien cuidado. Pero sabíamos que si _ella _estaba con vida, tu deberías de saberlo. Hay que protegerla.

- Cuándo dice _ella, _se refiere a... Estrella¿verdad? Julie la mencionó mucho antes de que yo escapara, dijo que tenía que protegerla. ¿Quién es, donde está?

- No lo sabemos con seguridad, ya que su madre niega totalmente su existencia. Está asustada, desde luego, pero tenemos la sospecha de que ella vive.

Draco estaba muy confundido, mucha información en tan poco tiempo. Pero aún, aún no le decía quién era.

- Draco, Draco Malfoy es tu nombre. Pero conviene no utilizarlo. Aunque crees que estás muerto, imagino.

- ¿Por qué piensan que me mataron, si solo me- de pronto recordó. - ¡Me dieron de beber algo!

- Si. Eso es un punto importante, pero le hallaremos solución.

- ¿A que se refiere?

* * *

Estaba perplejo. Sosprendido. Asustado. Espantado. Horrorizado. 

Se observó por décima vez en el enorme espejo que Albus había hecho aparecer "por arte de magia". Aún no se acostumbraba a ello. ¡El también era un mago! Entonces... ¡también podría hacer aparecer espejos! Pero eso no era el punto importante (aunque no sabía como hacerlo). La cuestion, que un muchacho que aparentaba unos diecisiete años le devolvía la mirada.

Era él.

Alto, delgado, cabellos rubios, ojos grises. Si, definitivamente era él. Pero con muchos años menos. Suspiró. No sabía como rayos aquello había sucedido. Pero había sucedido. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría?

Mucha información rodaba por su mente. Mucha. Demasiada a decir verdad.

Era un mago, se llamaba Draco Malfoy. Aparentaba diecisiete años, tendría que ir al colegio de Magia y Hechizería: Hogwarts. Recibiría clases particulares durante el resto del verano y luego dentro de Hogwarts. Tenía que decir que venía de una familia no mágica, que se los denominaban_ muggles, _y viviría con Severus Snape. ¡Con Severus, en la persona que debía confiar! Como Julie le había dicho.

No tenía más remedio.

* * *

Estaba hambriento. Realmente estaba hambriento. Exactamente no sabía cuantos días había estado inconsciente, pero por lo que dió a entender Albus, habían sido bastantes. Sabía que estaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, pero que no estaría por mucho tiempo, ya que ese mismo día sería llevado por Severus Snape a su casa, y sería su tutor. Sabía que tendría que adoptar otro nombre, no podía usar su verdadero nombre, ni el que pensaba que **era su nombre.**

En la mesa, estaba su varita. Sentía mucha curiosidad hacia ella. Y sabía, que a los magos menores de edad se les estaba prohibido usar magia fuera del colegio. Pero el aparentaba 17 años, asistiría en 7mo curso, entonces... él si podía utilizarla. Podría hacer magia. Además, sabía que debía practicar, si no quería ser un completo fracaso. Estaba consciente que sería muy duro. Extremadamente duro. ¿Como recuperaría seis cursos de colegio aunque le hayan dicho que ya los había hecho? Era absurdo. No recordaba nada. ¡Como ansiaba recordar!. Necesitaba recordar... necesitaba saber. Ansiaba saber. Era todo tan frustrante.

Terminó su desayuno y regresó a la habitación, descansaría un poco más y esperaría a que el _profesor_ (como Albus le había dicho que tenía que llamarlo así) Severus Snape.

Sabía que el profesor Snape tenía un hijo de _su edad_, bueno... de la edad que aparentaba, o que tenía. _Era un lío_. Porque él _no tenía 17_ años, parecía que si, bueno... es muy complicado.

Y también sabía, que Brian Snape lo ayudaría. Él tenía que ayudarlo para no retrazarse en los estudios. Era una clase de tutor para él a partir de ahora. Sabía que prestaba ese tipo de ayuda a las personas que su padre le indicaba, únicamente. Pero como suposo, él sería un caso bastante compejo, ya que no sabía hacer magia, aunque Albus insistía en que él si sabía hacerla. Todo era muy extraño.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba más que perplejo. Era todo un shock ver a Draco Malfoy convertido en un chico de 17 años. Realmente, si que un shock bastante fuerte. Además, hacía 16 años que no sabía absolutamente nada él. De un momento otro, en un lucha, una persecución, había desaparecido, sin dejar ratros. Todos lo creían muerto. Absolutamente todos, hasta el mismo. Intentó buscarlo, sí, pero él estaba enfocado en otras cosas¡tenía un niño de apenas un año que cuidar! No podía descuidarlo así como asi, y no tenía a nadie con quién dejarlo. 

Le mostró toda la casa, Draco solo asentía. Había tenido una charla bastante extensa con su profesor, pero por más que esforzaba, nbo podía recordarlo. No recordaba nada de nada.

Sabía que su hijo no estaba en casa, pero también sabía que no tenía que contarle nada. Solo sería un ahijado de Severus que hiría todo ese año a Hogwarts, que hiría en séptimo y que Brian debía de ayudarlo. Nada más.

Dejó sus cosas (ropa más que nada, que Albus había tenido la gentileza de llevarle) en lo que sería su habitación, que debía compartir con Brian. Esperaba que eso no le molestara al muchacho, no sería nada agradable que alguien que no conoces se instale en tu habitación.

* * *

Un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la última habitación. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Suposo que su habitante estaría dormida, así que abrió la puerta. Era una habitación bastante sencilla en comparación del resto de la enorme mansión. La pared estaba pintada de un verde claro, había un armario, un escritorio, se observaba el baúl del colegio, y una cama sencilla donde una muchacha dormitaba intranquilamente. 

James se acercó a ella y la movió suavemente.

- Galilea, despierta, ya es tarde.

La aludida no respondíó. James volvió a insistir. Logró despertarla. Tenía un aspecto terrible, sudaba bastante y estaba un poco agitada. Su hermana tenía fiebre.

- Voy a buscarte una poción para esa fiebre, luego refrescate, hace mucho calor, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon. Mi madrina nos acompañará, a pedido de... - James dudó un poco, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía Galilea hacía Virginia Weasley - nuestra madre.

Y efectivamente, Galilea gruñó, no le tenía mucha estima a su madre. No la entendía, no la comprendía, solo tenía que obedecer. No sabía como James la quería tanto, la consideraba su madre, a pesar de que no lo era. Pero claro, él no padeció lo que tuvo que resistir ella. Pero a pesar de todos las excusas de Virginia, ella no podía guardar muy buenos sentimientos, pero seguía haciendo lo que quería, así debía ser. Pero eso no significaba que la llamara mamá, y que la consideraba como tal.

- Bien - solo murmuró.

- Enseguida te traigio la poción - James se dispuso a salir - Una cosa más.

- ¿Si?

- Tu cabello.

- ¿Que tiene mi cabello? Solo está un poco despeinado.

- No es eso, está rubio.

* * *

**Hola. Tuve un pequeño mal entendido... vine a publicar el capitulo 2, pero me di cuenta que no habia publicado aún el uno, y yo qu estaba tan segura que si, lo siento mucho. **

**Tal vez no salió exactamente con todos los detalles que tenía pensado, pero se acerca bastante. Me alegra que hayan aceptado esta nueva versión, eso me entusiasma mucho. Me alegraría seguir contanto con su apoyo y sus reviews. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias. Gracias por sus reviews a: Fabisa, Abin y ---. **

**A lo último apareció Galilea, tengo en cuenta que el protagonista es Draco, pero ella es un papel muy importante en la trama, tal vez Virginia no aparezca tanto, pero luego va a tomar una posición muy fuerte en la historia, no nos olvidemos que es un DG. **

**Lolit.**


	4. Una Estrella en el camino

**_Adolescente Otra Vez_**

**Summary: Ciertos Mortífagos intentan matar a Draco con una poción, pero lo convierten en adolescente. ¿Ir a Hogwarts? Y esa niña... ¿Tan igual a él? Pero... ¿Por qué no recuerda quién es? DG.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de Rowling y la Warner. Hay personajes nuevos que si son míos, si quieres usarlo, tan solo avísame.**

**Aclaraciones: hay dos tipos de cursiva, los recuerdos y los pensamientos. Supongo que se sabrán diferenciar. Cuando hay un recuerdo, los pensamientos estarán normales. ¿De acuerdo?**

**Otra cosa, este capítulo contiene mucha información sobre los personajes que van a estar alrededor de Draco, Virginia y Galilea.**

**_Capítulo 02: Una Estrella en el camino_**

Suspiró dos veces seguidas. Debía tener más que paciencia. Sabía que era un hijo de _muggles _que nunca había tenido muy buen contacto con la magia, pero que era un mago. Que iniciaría séptimo año y que él debeía ayudarlo. ¡Pero no era muy fácil como su padre y su madre le habían dicho!. No es que el chico en cuestión no pusiera voluntad, pero cómo rayos podían hacer para que aprendiera seis años de educación mágica en tar corto plazo de tiempo. Pero una cosa era verdad _Ryan _era mejor aprendiz que _Galilea,_ él no le traía dolores de cabeza y si hacía las cosas que él le indicaba. Él le ponía voluntad, Galilea no. Él quería aprender, Galilea no. Con él podían hablar, con Galilea no. Y Ryan se había vuelto su amigo, Galilea no quería amigos, aparte claro, de los Gryffindor's. ¿Que más podías esperarte de una Weasley?

Brian sirvió dos vasos con jugo de calabaza y cortó dos rebanadas de pastel que amablemente una anciana _muggle_ vecina les había llevado porque él y Ryan habían rescatado a su pequeño gato de las garras de un perro vagabundo. Ryan, o Draco, como nosotros mejor lo conocemos estaba un poco agotado, demasiadas cosas para aprender, aunque Snape insistía que él las sabía hacer, solo que debía re-aprenderlas, o recordarlas. Y la madre de Brian insistía que él había sido un buen alumno. A decir verdad, algunas cosas les salían bien, pero debía memorizarse demasiados hechizos que él no recordaba. Le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada a Brian y se dispuso a beber y a comer. Le agradecía mucho la ayuda al joven que aparentaba su misma edad, auque sabía que él tenía un poco más del doble de la del joven muchacho.

Brian Snape era un joven alto y un poco serio. Pero Draco sabía que tenía un buen corazón. Sabía que asistía a Slytherin _"La casa menos amigable"_ le había dicho él y que no tenían muy buena relación con las demás. _"Especialmente con los leones de Gryffindor's". _Aunque también sabían que había cierta Slytherin que _"actúa más como una de ellos que como Slytherin"._ Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo de las conversaciones con Brian. A menudo le contaba lo que sucedía en Hogwarts luego de largos días de aprender pociones y hechizos. Sabía que tenía una rivalidad muy fuerte con un muchacho de Gryffindor llamado Ephram Black, aunque su hermano William Lupin no le caía mal y hasta sabía que en ocasiones habían mantenido una que otra conversación. Recordó que tamibén le dijo que no le caía ni bien ni mal el chico Potter (y Draco tuvo un pinchazo de resentimiento al escuchar ese apellido y no sabía bien por qué) y su hermana melliza directamente prefería ignorarla, aunque su mejor amiga la detestaba. Su mejor amiga, una Slytherin de un curso inferior y gran compañia en Hogwarts. Su nombre era Elianne Zabini, (y tuvo un sentimiento de melancolía al escuchar ese apellido, que tampoco recordaba por qué), y tenía una gran rivalidad con Lily Potter (otra vez ese desagradable apellido). Sabía que era una chica alegre y muy recurrente, un poco despistada y solía meterse en aprietos y ahía estaba Brian Snape para ayudarla.

Draco terminó su jugo de calabaza y siguieron con la práctica.

- Este hechizo ya lo haz aprendido bien, seguiremos con Transformaciones ahora. - Brian fué por el animal que les serviría para la transformación. - ¿Recuerdas el hechizo, verdad? Ya casi lo haces bien, realmente, eres mucho mejor que _Galilea Weasley._

La primera vez que Draco escuchó ese apellido fue una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Amor, odio, pasión, no sabía bien como describirlos, pero siempre se sobresaltaba al escuchar la simple mensión de ese apellido desconocido.

Pero ahora, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Y se había acostumbrado que Galilea Weasley sea traída a la conversación, sabía que ella transformaba el mundo de Brian. Se sonrió.

¿Cuantás veces había escuchado mencionar a la chica?

Brian era su tutor, en Transformaciones, en Encantamientos y en la práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._ "Odia hacer magia. Su resentimiento hacia ella se nota en sus ojos, detesta hacerla. Pero obligarla a Transformar un animal, realmente es una tortura. Es una lástima. Si pusiera el mismo empeño que pone en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Transformaciones, sería la mejor"_ Textuales palabras de Hermione Granger, la madre de Brian. _"En Pociones es brillante"_ murmuró Snape. Y aunque Brian haya dicho en su segundo año: _"Tan solo esta encaprichada en no Transformar un animal, ya se le pasará"._ Era claro que no se le había pasado, y ahora Brian opinaba exactamente igual que su madre, algo le había pasado a Galilea Weasley.

Lo que si notó Draco, es que Brian no la detestaba como quería dar a entender, y tampoco se le hacía indiferente. Él creía que podría dolerle el hecho de que ella, una Slytherin tuviera como mejor amigo a un Gryffindor: Ephram Black, su eterno rival y creía que eso era lo que más le molestaba. La chica de la cuál s había enamorado era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. Y Brian aseguraba que Ephram estaba enamorado de ella.

- Terminamos por hoy Ryan, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, Eli nos espera ahí. Tenemos que comprar las cosas para el colegio, falta poco tiempo para regresar.

Draco asintió, estimaba mucho a su nuevo amigo, y sentía no poder decirle quién era realmente. Aunque ni el mismo bien lo sabía.

* * *

Caminó por el Callejón Diagon junto a James, Lily, William, Ephram y la señora Lupin que los acompañaba a hacer las compras. Ella estaba un poco extrañada del por qué Galilea Weasley pasaba el mayor tiempo de sus vacaciones en la casa de Harry y Virginia, y no con sus padres: Ron y Gabrielle (si, la hermana de Fleur, y me preguntarán... ¿Por que rayos es la esposa y madre de Brian? Simplemente me pareció interesante). 

Galilea caminaba distraídamente, como siempre lo hacía, mientras trenzaba su cabello pelirrojo-platinado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su triste rostro al ver un niño acercarse a ella con el mismo tono de color de cabello que el suyo. Era su hermano pequeño, o mejor dicho, todos creían que era su hermano pequeño. El joven de quince años que acompañaba al niño sabía que ella no era su verdadera hermana y no sabía bien la razón porque mentían respecto a eso. Él tenía nueve años cuando su tía Virginia apareció con Galilea y tuvieron que sostener esa mentira. No sabía porqué Virginia Potter renegaba de ella si quería tenerla siempre en su casa en vacaciones. No entendía bien las razones, pero igualmente para él, ella era su hermana, la que lo defendió en su primer día de clases cuando quisieron atacarlos alumnos mayores y de otras casas. La misma chica un año mayor que él defendiéndolo sin importarle si ella misma salía lastimada. A pesar de no entender razones, él la quería, y le guardaba tanto afecto, como respeto y admiración. Ella era su hermana mayor y como ella hizo algún día, él la defendería con uñas y dientes si fuese necesario.

- Haces días que no vienes a casa - le reclamó el pequeño de cuatro años que tomó en brazos.

- Lo sé. Pero hoy mismo iré y jugaremos hasta que nos quedemos dormidos. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - con la emocion reflejada en sus ojos de tener a su hermana con él - ¿Y me comprarás dulces?

- Por supuesto, solo si te haz portado bien.

- Si se ha portado bien. - respondió Gabrielle, con ternura.

La mujer se acercó a Galilea y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla, le susurro unas palabras de cariño y tomó a su hijo menor en brazos. Ella quería mucho a Galilea, por eso le dolía tanto lo que Virginia hacia con ella. ¡Cuántas veces habían discutido! Pero Ronald siempre hacía lo que Virginia decía, le repetía a su esposa que eso era lo mejor, que por lo menos sabían de Galilea. ¿Y si un día decidía llevarsela y ellos no sabían nada de ella? Gabrielle no quería pensar en eso, el día que Virginia la llevo a su casa, con sus nueve años prontamente a cumplir diez, la lleno de dolor el semblante de sus ojos, su tristeza. Dolor y bronca la lleno al saber que ese cumpleaños era el primero que festejaban. ¿Que clase de madre era Virginia? Ternura le provocó el abrazo y las gracias que la niña le dio al subir el tren. El cariño con el que trataba a sus hijos, y desde ese entonces, ella era su hija mayor, y nunca permetiría que Virginia la apartase de su lado, aunque no la permita estar en vacaciones en su propia casa.

Tonks saludó a Ronald y a Gabrielle. No le tenía mucha simpatía a la francesa, porque no comprendía el por qué nunca antes habían hablado que tenían una hija llamada Galilea, siempre habían hablado de los otros. Ellos vivían en Francia, y vinieron cuando Galilea ingresaba en su primer año. No sabían por qué la habían ocultado por tantos años. Ni se imaginaba la verdad de todo ello.

Ellos tuvieron que sufrir porque Virginia ocultó a su hija. Sufrieron los rumores y el rechazo. Pero ellos seguían adelante. Tenían una hermosa familia y todos se querían. Algun día la verdad se conocería, y a ellos les daba placer tener una hija tan bonita como lo era Galilea.

Los hijos de la pareja eran seis en total. La mayor de sus hijos era Galilea de dieciseis años. La seguía Thungur, de quince, el mayor de los varones y realmente el mayor de sus verdaderos hijos. Luego estaban Edwin, de trece, Leia, de once (que ingresaría ese año a Hogwarts), Kathlenn de ocho y finalmente el pequeño Aaron de cuatro años.

Todos ellos pelirrojos platinados, todo ellos con pecas. Y todos ellos amaban a sus padres, incluida Galilea, que los amaba con todo su corazón.

El grupo se separó, Tonks hiría con sus dos hijos y los Potter, y Galilea con sus padres y sus hermanos. Galilea con un poco de pesar, porque desobedecía a su madre, pero eso le gustaba y la reconfortaba. No tenía porqué hacerle tanto caso, a los ojos del mundo, ella solo era su tía, no tenía por qué tener tanta voluntad sobre ella. Gabrielle la defendería.

El pequeño Aaron estaba en brazos de su hermana mayor y ahí estaba cuando una mujer se acercó a la familia. Una mujer muy conocida por Ronald, ese amor de escuela, la que había sido su mejor amiga y la que se había casado con su profesor más odiado. Ahí estaba Hermione Granger, o mejor dicho Hermione Snape.

- Hola, Ron.

* * *

Draco sentía que conocía a la madre de Brian de algún otro lado. Y ella le había dicho que habían sido compañeros de escuela, del mismo curso, pero nunca intensificó la charla. Severus y Hermione pasaban bastante tiempo del día fuera de la casa en donde vivían, por eso, Brian y Draco se quedaban solos la mayoría del tiempo y lo utilizaban para que Draco aprendiera los hechizos que necesitaba para poder comenzar el séptimo curso. Sabía que Hermione sería su profesora de Transformaciones y Severus su profesor en Pociones. Brian era prefecto, y un exelente estudiante, como lo habían sido sus padres en años de colegio. 

Draco y Brian habían sido acompañados al Callejón Diagon por la señora Snape y ahí se habían encontrado con la risueña Elianne Zabini. A Draco Eli le había caido bien desde un principio, y como Brian, despotricaba bastante sobre Gryffindor's, y ella tenía su propia rival personal: Lily Potter. No estaba muy de acuerdo de que Ephram Black fuese desagradable, pero no lo mencionaba frente a Brian, porque no quería enfadarlo.

Compraron plumas nuevos y salieron con los libros que necesitaban, ambos muchachos cursarían las mismas materias, la directora del coelgio (Minerva McGonagall) que sabía sobre la situación de Draco, se guió en sus antigüas notas del colegio y poder cursar esas materias sin tener que rendir nuevamente los TIMO's.

- Regreso en un momento - dijo de pronto Hermione, acercandose a una familia de pelirrojos.

Draco, Brian y Eli no alcanzaron a contestar cuando ella se fué de inmediato hacia la familia. Brian y Eli identificaron de lejos quienes eran, y Draco no sabía, que tenía cerca a uno de sus enemigos del colegio y aus propia hija, tan cerca... tan lejos. Y él que no la recordaba, y ella no sabía de él.

En cuestión de segundos, Brian decidió que seguirían a su madre, y Draco aceptó, sentía necesidad en acercarse a esa familia.

- Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos.

- Hace mucho, es verdad. - confirmó Ron, mirando de roejo a su hija mayor.

Los ojos de Hermione observaron directamente a Galilea. Hacia casi un mes que Draco estaba en su casa y las sospechas que compartían con Severus cada vez eran más fuertes y consistentes. A la jovencita que tenían de alumna era nada más ni nada menos que Estrella Malfoy, la pequeña que tanto buscaban, tanto peligro o salvación tenía en sus manos que ella no se lo imaginaba.

Gabrielle observó la rara manera que observaba a su hija que decidió alejarla del lugar.

- Es mejor que vayamos a tomar un helado. ¿No quieren? A si su padre charla tranquilo con su amiga de colegio. Con permiso.

- Espera les daré dinero, asi también van a comprar las plumas que neesitaban.

Ron le entregó dinero a Thungur, y cuando levantó la vista palideció notablemente, frente a él estaba Draco Malfoy, tal como lo recordaba en épocas de colegio. Se mareó un poco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Galilea se acercó a socorrer a su padre y Hermine quedó helada, era claro que había reconocido a Draco, y más problemas se acercaban, Tonks estaban llegando hacia ahí. Tenía que alejar a Draco del lugar. ¡Pero tenía tántas cosas que averiguar!.

- Les había dicho que me esperaran - estaba nerviosa - no importa, es mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¡Papá! Estas bien... - estaba desesperada.

- Estoy bien - murmuró apenas, buscando con la mirada a Draco, Hermione lo cubría. - Estoy un poco cansado.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Kathlenn, Aaron, vámonos. Thungur, Galilea, se hacen cargo de Leia y vayan de inmediato a casa luego de las compras.

- Sí - respondieron los tres.

Draco corrió la vista y encontró un par de ojos grises que chocaron con los suyos. _Había una Estrella en su camino_, y él no lo sabía, padre e hija estaban mirándose y ninguno de los dos siquiera lo sospechaba.

_Pelo pelirrojo, notaba sus pecas y sus ojos castaños, sonrisa nerviosa, tímida y callada. Así es como podía describirla. Él estaba comprando sus libros cuando la vio entrar con su familia. Los Weasley's. ¿Cómo un ser tan lindo pertenecía a la familia¿Y que diablos hacía Potter con ellos? Lo único que pudo hacer es observarla y observarla. ¿Por qué no podía alejar su mirada?_

_Luego el encontronazo con Potter, y ella lo defendió. ¿Por que Potter tenía todo lo que él quería? Porque así era, desde ese momento cuando la vió ingresar, la quería a ella._

_- Ginny Weasley._

Sacudió su cabeza, no sabía porque ese recuerdo había venido a él. Esa jovencita era parecida a esa del recuerdo, pero no tanto. Su tono de cabellos era parecido, pero tampoco tanto. Sus ojos eran distintos, pero la hacía recordar a ella.

- Ella es Galilea Weasley - murmuró Brian.

Galilea Weasley le hacía recordar a Ginny Weasley. Su cabeza era un lío. No sabía bien quienes eran las dos. Y ni se imaginaban lo importantes que eran ambas en su vida.

* * *

**Era más largo el capítulo, debo confesar, pero quise cortarlo ahí. Bien, en la próxima saemana agrego el próximo capítulo. Gracias a Fabissa, Abin y a Fran. Y del capítulo anterior a _Javiera Malfoy_, siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti. ¡¡Lo siento!!**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios. Y espero que les guste más que la versión anterior. Y una cosa, si tienen alguna duda, pregunten y lo resolveré integrandolo al capítulo, porque tal vez se me pasen algunas cosas y yo no me dé cuente de ello. ¿Esta bien?**

**Loilit.**


	5. El peor de los llantos

**_Adolescente Otra Vez_**

**Summary: Ciertos Mortífagos intentan matar a Draco con una poción, pero lo convierten en adolescente. ¿Ir a Hogwarts? Y esa niña... ¿Tan igual a él? Pero... ¿Por qué no recuerda quién es? DG.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de Rowling y la Warner. Hay personajes nuevos que si son míos, si quieres usarlo, tan solo avísame.**

**Aclaraciones: hay dos tipos de cursiva, los recuerdos y los pensamientos. Supongo que se sabrán diferenciar. Cuando hay un recuerdo, los pensamientos estarán normales. ¿De acuerdo?**

**_Capítulo 03: El peor de los llantos_**

Virginia estaba más que alterada. ¿Cómo que su hija estaba en la casa de su hermano? Nadie le había dado ese consentimiento... Estaba que se la llevaba el diablo en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué sucedían esas cosas? No quiso pensar todo dos veces y salió en busca de su hija, no podía esperar a Harry.

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta y un joven de quince años la atendió.

- ¿Donde esta Galilea?

Más directa y al grano, imposible.

Thungur suspiró. Se esperaban eso y mucho más de Virginia. Él y ninguno de sus hermanos consientes de lo que sucedía apreciaban en lo más mínimo a su tía Virginia. Thungur murmuru un: _"espera un momento"_ y la dejó esperando. Estaba nerviosa y tenía un mal presentimiento, como que se hiría sin lo que había ido expresamente a buscar. Y eso pasaría.

- Gabrielle.

- Virginia.

Ambas mujeres se miraron intensamente, ninguna quería perder la batalla, y menos, la guerra.

* * *

_- Nuestras sospechas toman forma cada vez más consistentes. No tenemos ninguna duda de ello. El por qué de esta reunión son dos situaciones distintas pero que tienen más unión que nunca, claro está. Uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy, y el otro es Galilea Weasley, que para nosotros es nada más ni nada menos que Estrella Malfoy._

_Las personas se removieron un poco en sus asientos. Tantos años en búsqueda de la niña que su madre insistía en que estaba muerta, y las sospechas apuntaban más y más a que estaba viva. Más de diez años hacia ya que se reunían, el mismo grupo de gente, las mismas personas y con la misma misión: encontrar y proteger a la persona que puede ser nuestro exterminio o nuestra salvación._

_- Tenemos un testimonio que es muy fundamental. Ronald y Gabrielle son muy respetados en donde viven. Sabían que su primer hijo fué recibido con mucha alegría y cariño. Su segundo hijo nació dos años después, y también fue tan querido como el anterior. Dos años más y tenían a su tercer hijo en brazos. Y casi tres años después llegó su cuarto hijo. Entonces, esto es lo que tenemos. Los dos varones mayores: Thungur, y Edwin. Leia de cuatro y la pequeña Kathlenn de casi un año. No existía ninguna Galilea en la familia Weasley._

_Luego se removieron, era claro que algo no encajaba._

_- Otro testimonio de un jovencita es que una mujer encapuchada, muy entrada la madrugada, llegó a la casa de la pareja, donde la felicidad era mucha porque estaban terminando de festejar el primer añito de suhija menor. Pero la encapuchada no estaba sola, dijo, llegó acompañada de alguien más pequeño, también encapuchada, que solo pudo ver un mechón rubio que se escapó de su encierro. Se quedó esperando a ver que sucedía, a las horas, antes del amanecer, la mujer marchó, pero sin la ompañía con la que había llegado.  
Unas pocas semanas después Ronald y Gabrielle dejaron Francia, pero no eran cuatro hijos con los que iban, sino que ya eran cinco. Galilea, luego de festejar su cumpleaños número diez junto a su "familia" arrivó Inglaterra. Y lo demás ya lo conocemos. Ellos viven acá, desmienten haber dicho que cuatro eran sus hijos sino cinco, que Galilea siempre estuvo en sus vidas y demás cosas.  
Pero lo que yo pienso es claro. La encapuchada era Virginia Weasley y la jovencita era Estrella Malfoy. Más que nunca, debemos encontrar algo que nos ayude con esto. Tenemos que hacer que Virginia recapacite._

_Hermione terminó de hablar. El grupo no era la Orden del Fenix, sino un grupo no tan alejado de ese. Ellos no debían hablar del tema con nadie más y fuera de las reuniones, solo debían cumplir con su tarea._

_- A mi me toca la parte de Draco Malfoy. Lo que tengo yo es una buena noticia. Lo hemos encontrado._

_Todos murmuraron. Severus los calló con un gesto, debía continuar hablando._

_- Pero no todo es bueno. No tiene memoria, no sabe quién es. Nombre y datos falsos es lo que tiene consigo. Y una mujer es la que lo está cuidando. La que lo reconoció apenas lo vió. Pero le tomó mucho años tomar la desición de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero al fin lo hizo, y está dispuesta a ayudarnos en lo que pueda. Ella ahora forma parte de este grupo._

_- Bien - Hermione retomó la palabra - Lo que haremos será indispensable. Nos urge tener a Virginia de nuestro lado pero sabemos que eso es un imposible, así lo que haremos es mantener vigilados tanto a Estrella como a Draco, ellos son nuestros puntos importantes. Yo sé, que cuando sea el momento, la madre de la niña nos ayudará, pero no hablo de Virginia, sino que me refiero a Gabrielle, ella, es la madre de Galilea, y ambas (Galilea y Estrella) son dos personalidades encerradas en una persona, y es a la persona a la que debemos proteger._

* * *

Hermione estaba nerviosa, no todo sucedìa como realmente querían. Estrella (Galilea) crecía cada vez más y no sabían bien que camino elegiría. Por lo que sabía por Severus no era una mala persona, pero tenía ese odio por la magia lo que a Hermione le aterrorizaba tanto. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por el futuro del mundo mágico, por su familia: sus padres, su esposo, su hijo, que era su adoración, por sus amigos. Y tenían miedo por Galilea misma y por Draco, que aunque lo odió en el colegio, le había tomado un cariño impresionante, se había transformado sin lugar a dudas en su segundo hijo, al cuál protegería con su propia vida. 

Pero tenía que actuar, no como miembro de la Orden, ni como bruja, sino como madre. De madre a madre hiría a hablar con Gabrielle, ella la ayudaría, lo sabía, lo presentía. Pero en ese momento estaba esperando a otra mujer, que aunque le tendría que revelar muchas cosas que la otra mujer desconocía sabía que entendería y sin lugar la ayudaría. No porque era una auror y porque pertenecía a la Orden, _(aunque desconocía lo de Estrella/Galilea, no formaba parte de ese selecto grupo),_ sino que la ayudaría porque era madre.

Y aunque no lo sabían, sus hijos tenían algo en común.

Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma chica.

Y esa misma chica era la que podía ser la destrucción o salvación del mundo entero.

Y apenas tenía 16 años...

* * *

Thungur y Edwin tenian su mirada puesta sobre su _hermana mayor_, la cuál caminaba nerviosa por toda la habitación. Nunca la habían visto así, perdiendo la calma, tan nerviosa, tan fuera de sí. Se quedaron observándola, era como si presentiera algo y como si estaba por tomar una desicón muy grande. La joven portadora de unos bonitos ojos grises heredado de su padre, se sentó en la cama de Thungur y apretujó con fuerza sus manos. Se mordían los labios y miraba con inquietud hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver más allá de ella y poder saber que estaba sucediendo en la sala con Gabrielle y Virginia. 

Gabrielle le había ordenado a Thungur que se encerraran todos en la habitación de él y que no salieran hasta que ella se los diga. Le habló de una manera tan segura que él no iba a protestar. Pero antes de hacer lo pedido, buscó unas galletas en la cocina, para que sus hermanos menores comieran algo y no se impacientaran tanto.

Leia jugaba con el pequeño Aaron, mientras que Kathlenn leía un libro de animales que Galilea le habían regalado mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba a un puma de peluche, era su animal predilecto, regalo cortesía de Thungur.

Thungur fué el primero que se le acercó a su hermana mayor y colocó una de sus manos en sus hombros, intetandole darles fuerzas.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ojos grises contra ojos celestes. Galilea sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, auténtica, llena de agradecimiento.

Aún recordaba el día en el que la jovencita había llegado a su casa, en Francia. Cubierta con una capa, donde apenas sobresalía el brillo de su cabello dorado. Cuanta melancolía, hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía con su verdadero color de cabello. Siempre estaba con cabello rojo fuego, por exigencia de Virginia. Pero algo que no le habían podido negar, era portar sus bellos ojos grises, y menos le pudieron quitar, la tristeza que se adueñaba de su belleza.

Recordaba su timidez, su escaso trato con personas, la sintió maltratada, herida, y desde un primer momento eso le había enfurecido. ¿Quién le haría tanto daño a una niña que parecía de lo más inofensiva? Él no se lo explicaba. Y a pesar de que ella era más grande que él por un año, se prometió cuidarla como su hermano mayor.

Cosa que se disputaba con James Potter...

Porque ella pasaba la mayoría de los veranos con los Potter, por exigencia de Virginia, no por desición propia. Y porque había vivido siempre en esa enorme casa, aunque escondida, por lo que también sabía. Y que por eso James se consideraba su hermano, aunque no pudiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Y Thungur si podía. Él si podía presumir de la hermana mayor que tenía, y era algo que enfurecía a James Potter.

Porque era él (James) el que había estado siempre con ella, sorteando la vigilancia y escabulléndose donde habitaba Galilea, llevandole chocolates a escondidas, libros, juguetes, hasta rompecabezas. Era él el que escondía comida entre sus ropas y se las llevaba a su "Estrella rubia", como la había apodado.

Y eran frecuentes los encontronazos entre James y Thungur, peleando para ver quién tenía derecho a llamarse hermano de Galilea, porque ninguno de los dos lo eran realmente. Ninguno de los dos eran hijos de Virginia o de Draco. Y aunque James fuera como un hijo para Virginia, no lo era, y aunque Galilea se hacía pasar por hija de Gabrielle, no lo era.

Pero ambos la amaban como solo un hermano puede amar a su hermana, y ambos tenían ese sentimiento de protección hacia la joven rubia.

Y ambos querían protegerla, ser los mejores hermanos.

Thungur sonrió. Ahora estaba en ventaja, James no la tendría más en su casa, porque Virginia no iba a llevarsela. Y ella sería su hermana, nuevamente, y no de James. Porque para él y para toda la comunidad, Galilea era una Weasley, hija de sus mismos padres.

Y él estaba feliz por tenerla de vuelta en su casa, y por presumir ser su hermano, y porque ella le preguntaría como se prepararía para su quinto año, a pesar de su preocupación por lo que sucedía con Virginia y Gabrielle.

Y él le pediría, si le dejara observar otra vez, como estaba en libertad, su largo cabello dorado.

Porque a su parecer, el dorado le iba más que el pelirrojo.

* * *

- Me la llevo de aquí. Ahora. 

- No.

- ¿Que dices?

- Que no. Que no te la llevas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡¡Tu como te atreves!! No sé como eres capaz de venir aquí exigiendo llevartela. No tienes derecho, Virginia.

- Es mi hija.

- No pareces su madre. No tienes derecho de ser su madre.

Virginia levantó su mano dispuesta a estrellarla sobre la mejilla derecha de Gabrielle, pero está reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo su mano. Ella estaba más que decidida. Ella no iba a dejar que nadie sacara a Galilea de esa casa. Porque Galilea necesitaba protección, necesitaba amor, necesitaba una madre. Y ella sería su madre.

- Te pido que te retires.

- Quiero a mi hija.

- Pero ella no te quiere a ti. No sé porque no la dejas ser feliz¡¡déjala en paz!!.

- Tu no sabes lo que dices. Yo todo lo hago por su bien¡¡por el bien de todos en este mundo!!

- ¿A alguien le hace bien que hayas mantenido encerrada a esa niña desde que nació en un lugar tan oscuro, tan sola? Tan necesitada de cariño... aún recuerdo el miedo en su rostro, en su mirada, no saber lo que es una caricia de amor, una sonrisa de ánimos, de preocupación. No sentirse querida. No sabes lo dificil que ha sido toda su vida para esa niña que dices que eres su madre, que lo único que haz sido con ella es ser un monstruo. ¿Que madre le niega amor a su hija¿Que madre parece despreciarla con tanto afan? Dejala vivir, dejala ser querida.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba Gabrielle era como espadas que se iban clavando en su cuerpo, en su ser. Saber que todo lo que decía era cierto, pensar que tal vez no actuó correctamente. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Tenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña bebé que parecía ser una arma para una próxima guerra, que cualquiera de los dos bandos querría tener. Ella quiso alejarla de todo ello.

No quiso exponerla, y menos quiso que la alejaran de su lado.

Esta bien que la mantuvo junto a ella de una manera un poco retorcida, la tenía como prisionera, pero cuando no encuentras otra salida¡¡si decía que estaba viva la alejarían de ella y nunca más podría verla!!

Y la simple idea la aterrorizaba.

Virginia trago con dificultad.

¿Que hacer?

Una parte de ella decía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Pero a esas alturas.

¿Que diablos era hacer lo correcto?

¡¡Que alguien le diga!!

- Quiero verla.

- No.

- Tan solo, dejame verla, una vez más. Solo una vez más.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

- Prometo no llevarmela. Quiero verla. Y saber que hice mal.

_"¿Que hiciste mal?"_ pensó Gabrielle. ¡¡Ela podía responderle si se lo podía!! Muchas cosas había echo mal, muchas. Pero no pude evitar conmoverse al ver que contenía sus lágrimas, ver su rostro cargado de culpa, y apretar sus puños para controlar sus emociones.

Dio un suspiro de resignación, tal vez se arrepentiría, pero que más daba.

Subió las escaleras en busca de Galilea, no quería confrontar a madre e hija, pero tal vez una mirada de la pequeña, bastaría para terminar de hacerle entender a Virginia todo el daño que le había echo.

* * *

- En unos minutos se termina la poción. - sentenció. 

Comenzó a destrenzar su largo cabello pelirrojo, y en cada destrenzada, su tono se iba aclarando, bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus "hermanos" menores.

Sacudió su larga melena dorada, que ahora estaba libre y mostraba todo su esplendor.

Unos golpes en la puerta los trajo a todos a la realidad.

- Niños, soy yo, mamá, dejenme pasar.

Gabrielle pasó y se quedó enmudecida viendo a Galilea. Y sonrío. Definitivamente el dorado le iba más que el pelirrojo.

- Ven conmigo un momento.

La sonrisa se le esfumó de su cara.

- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. - acariciando su cabello - todo estará bien.

Galilea asintió, y siguió a su madre escaleras abajo.

* * *

Draco se removió en el sofa. Se sentía extraño, como si algo estuviera paando en otro lugar y él tenía que estar ahí. Dos imagenes vinieron profundamente a su mente, las ambas pelirrojas, la que creyó recordar, y la que vio en persona. Una duda lo asaltaba enormemente. Y no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle a Brian. 

- Oye Brian... Conoces a alguna Ginny Weasley.

Brian bufó. ¡¡Había muchos Weasley's¿A que iba esa pregunta?

- ¿Ginny? - se puso a pensar - Que yo conozco, o haya oido hablar no. Los Weasley's son muchos, y muchos de ellos asisten a Hogwarts. Pero no, definitivamente no.

- ¿Y que ahora no esté en el colegio?

- Pues... no lo sé. ¿Tu dices como una hermana de los que esté ahora?

- Tal vez.

- Tampoco, creo. La mayoría asisten ahora.

- ¿Y la madre de la chica que tanto detestas?

- ¿Galilea? La madre se llama Gabrielle, no Ginny. No se adonde vas con todo esto.

- Nada, no te preocupes. Mejor sigo estudiando.

* * *

- Galilea.

Silencio.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el ambiente.

Virginia miraba a Galilea. Galilea miraba a Virginia.

Pero no se decían nada.

Virginia sintió como otra estaca en el corazón.

Verla ahí parada, con sus ojos grises clavados en ella. ¿Que sentían esos ojos?

¿Rabia¿Odio?

La despreciaría seguramente.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Tanto daño le había provocado a esa niña... y aún siendo su propia hija no podría descifrar lo que pensaba, lo que podía llegar a sentir. Tenía el mismo color dorado del cabello de su padre, tenía sus ojos, su esencia. ¿Que había heredado de ella¡¡Ni Gryffindor, había salido!! Era Slytherin. Y la sintió tan lejos. La sintió tan de Draco.

Y esa niña ya no le pertencía.

Porque aunque siempre ivió bajó el apellido Weasley, y en este momento estuviera bajo la protección de ellos, era tan Malfoy, y nunca podría impedirlo.

Solo rogaba que tomara el camino indicado.

- Lo siento mucho. Espero que algún día pudieras entender porque lo hice.

Y otra vez el silencio.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

- Me gustaría que tu me lo dijeras. Desde que tengo memoria todas las noches y todos los días me pregunto porque lo hacías. Porque mantenerme ahí, tan alejada, tan alejada de ti... ¿Me odias¿Me aborreces¿Que fue realmente lo que hice para que nunca me hayas querido? Para que me hayas mantenido encerrada, sin poder salir a mis anchas, sin poder tener tus abrazos, tu cariño. Siempre me lo cuestiono, y aún no encuentro una respuesta. Y creo nunca poder encontrarla.

Virginia se dio vuelta de inmediato, y chocar con la infinita tristeza de esos ojos le rompió el corazón.

Y lloró.

Lloró con el _peor de los llantos._

No el que hace agua en los ojos, sino el que se acumula tierra en el corazón.

* * *

- Aún no entiendo que hacemos aquí.

- Tenía pensado no contarte toda la historia, pero lo pensé mejor y te lo contaré. Necesito tu ayuda, más que nunca, pèro te lo al mismo tiempo que lo hablemos con Gabrielle. Necesito la ayuda de ambas.

- Cuentas conmigo.

Ambas brujas se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Ron y Gabrielle. Estaban por golpear la puerta, cuando sintieron que esta se abrió y dejo salir a Virginia.

- Virginia.

- Hermione, Tonks. ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a hablar con Gabrielle.

- ¿Piensas llevartela? No te atrevas Hermione, no te atrevas a llevartela.

- Siempre te he respetado, Ginny, pero para todo hay un límite, y tu lo haz cruzado hace mucho. Tanto tiempo teniendola cerca, en mis clases, en Hogwarts. Y nunca pude aclarar las sospechas. Pero ahora tu lo confirmas todo.

- No lograras nada. Ella aborrece la magia, no los ayudara, no podran usarla.

- ¿Usarla? Nosotros queremos protegerla.

- ¿Protegerla¡¡No me hagas reir!!

- ¿Que es todo este alboroto? - dijo Gabrielle asomando su rostro por la puerta.

- Tonks y yo vinimos a hablar contigo.

- Quieren llevarsela, Gabrielle, no lo permitas.

- No es así, solo queremos hablar contigo. De madres a madre. Te lo rogamos.

- Esta bien. Pasen.

* * *

Las tres mujeres tomaban un café. Gabrielle estaba un poco alterada por todo lo que pasó, y aún había más, y no sabía si podría llegar a soportar aquello.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Hace añales que no actualizaba, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Shampalwe.**


End file.
